I Love You
by Thisideup
Summary: Song fic from Usa's POV. RR please!
1. I Love You

**I have a smile  
  
stretched from ear to ear  
  
to see you walking down the road**  
  
I glanced around frantically, where was he? I'm always here at 7:00 screaming that I'm gonna be late and he's always here for me to run into, now *where* is he??? Suddenly, a dark head of hair caught my attention. My gaze traveled down from that hair, to startling blue eyes, perfectly chiseled features, muscular chest, long legs. And, as usual, he was wearing that ugly green jacket of his. The small smile that had crept onto my face was widening as I skipped towards the corner, not really caring if I'm late for the meeting.  
  
**We meet at the lights  
  
I stare for a while  
  
the world around disappears**  
  
I reached the corner and pressed the button that makes the little crossing light come on. I looked over and gasped when I saw that he was right next to me. I gazed at him, hoping that he didn't look at me, lest he catch me in this act, and yet, wanting his attention. As I took in his features, calm and relaxed, I realized that I really didn't have much of a chance with him.  
  
**Just you and me  
  
on this island of hope  
  
a breath between us could be miles  
  
Let me surround you  
  
my sea to your shore  
  
let me be the calm you seek **  
  
He is completely immersed in this book he's somehow managing to read, while walking, without hitting anything. I wish I could do that. I sigh, a nearly inaudible sound. He's so close, and yet he's so.distant, like he's millions of miles from me. Looking at him, I became lost in my own little fantasies, where he whispered words of undying love in my ear as we held each other through the night.  
  
**Oh and every time I'm close to you  
  
there's too much I can't say  
  
and you just walk away**  
  
The light changes and we walk across the street, so close we could brush shoulders. And then, we reach the other side of the street where he turns.in the opposite direction. I watch him walk away and I feel my heart ache. I just can't tell him, oh how he would laugh if he knew that a stupid, klutzy, immature, school-girl had a crush on him. The teasing would be unbearable, and so, I don't cry out to him, I just stare after his retreating form.  
  
**and I forgot  
  
to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
and the night's  
  
too long  
  
and cold here  
  
without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
for I cannot find the strength to say I need you so**  
  
The wind blows lightly against my back, causing my hair to billow around me. A silent tear slides down my cheek, and I realize that I can't go on doing this. I have to either tell him, or forget him, both of which are of equal difficulty. The breeze becomes chilly and I hug my arms to myself in an attempt to keep warm. He had stopped and sat on a bench about twenty feet from me. My feet go unbidden towards him and I freeze, steps from him, "Mamo-chan." I manage to choke out. He looks up at me, startled blue eyes clash with teary ones, and I run. "I love you Mamo-chan." I whisper. 


	2. Kiss Me

Kiss me out of the bearded barley Nightly, beside the green, green grass Swing, swing, swing the spinning step You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress**  
  
"I love you, Mamo-chan." I whispered, as I ran. The tears now ran freely down my cheeks. I ran down a path and turned into a newly discovered enclave of the park. I pushed aside the tree branches hoping he hadn't seen me. The enclave, actually more of an enclosed field, had a small pond near the far end with an old Willow Tree on its bank, perfect place to think, or in this case, cry your eyes out.  
  
**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift up your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me**  
  
It had been a few hours now and the sun was setting, I decided I had better head home. Rei was going to be really angry next time she saw me. I sighed and stood up to leave. Then I heard something. It sounded like someone coming through the trees to the field. I looked up and my entire body froze. "Mamoru."I whispered. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears once more, 'No! I won't cry in front of him, I won't!' I yelled to myself. The sun had set and it was getting darker now. He strode over to where I stood and just stared at me, his eyes confused and yet, hopeful.  
  
**Kiss me down by the broken tree house Swing me upon it's hanging tire Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**  
  
I looked down at the ground, the grass and wildflowers suddenly extremely interesting. His hand came under my chin and forced me to look at him. The tears I had tried so hard to keep from falling rolled unbidden down my cheeks. "Usagi, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? If it's about our argument yesterday, I'm sorry. I was out of line; I had no right to say what I did." I shook my head, "No, Mamoru, it's not about our argument. You were right. I am stupid, klutzy and a crybaby. Who would want to go out with a girl like me? I mean you have every right to hate me."  
  
**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me**  
  
The moon had risen and was shining down on us. "Oh Usagi, I don't hate you." I glanced up at him, startled, "You-you don't?" He chuckled softly, "No, Usa, I don't. I teased you because, from the first day I met you, you've stirred feelings in me that I've never felt before, and it scared me. So I tried to push you away. Then yesterday, when you ran out of the arcade crying, it broke my heart. Especially to know that *I* was the reason you were crying, and I realized something then. You, Tsukino Usagi, have thoroughly captured my heart, and I couldn't care less. I love you, Usako." He looked at me and right then I saw everything. They say that eyes are a window into a person's soul, and at that moment I knew it was true. His eyes held pain, sorrow, hope, and.love. The small smile that he wore faded into a frown when I didn't answer. He sighed and turned to leave when I spoke, very quietly, "Never frown when you are sad," he turned towards me, the hope rekindling in his eyes, "For you never know when someone is falling in love with your smile." I threw myself into his arms, "Oh Mamo- chan! I love you too!"  
  
**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor Lift your open hand Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance Silver moon's sparkling So kiss me**  
  
"You do? But how? I was always teasing you and.this must be a dream. A marvelous, wonderful dream. Are you a dream?" I giggled, "No Mamo-chan, sorry. This is as real as it gets." He hugged my body closer to his, and I looked at the sky. Suddenly a shooting star flew by, "Mamo-chan! A shooting star, quick! Make a wish!" I shut my eyes tight, my mouth moving ever so slightly. When I opened them I found Mamo-chan gazing at me. "Did you make a wish, Usako?" I nodded. "Good, so did I." He bent his head so that our noses touched. I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "I love you, Usako." Then he lowered his head and kissed me. One taste of heaven, and I'm never leaving again. 


End file.
